A Vorta and His Cardssian
by meteor prime
Summary: A collection of short vignettes about the rare pairing Weyoun/Damar- YES SLASH! Because they don't get enough lovin'. Some funny, some sad. Mainly one sided on Weyoun's part.
1. Goodbye's

A sad little one shot to start us off I feel! Weyoun knows Damaar is leaviign and goes to intercept him. This is ALL SLASH! so if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I always feel Weyoun/Damar had such potential but never gets enough Lovin'! So I'm here to fix that. If these fics do well and people show interest I might post up my longer fic and make a community for it on Livejournal. ;D

Disclaimer: WEYOUN AND DAMAR AREN'T MINE! 'For there is only ONE Damar!' And neither is anyone or anything else featured in this fic.

-Sorry Jeff! sorry Casey! I know your'e not Gay! And I'm not suggesting you are. I love you guys! *hugs apologetically*

Lets hope I can stir up some interest in this pairing eh?... Nehehehehehehe! *runs off to plot*

Hope yah likey! Enjoy!

* * *

"You don't know how disappointed I am Damar." Damar froze. He was only one step from the airlock, his ship waited on the other side. He paused for a minute and then turned. At the other end of the corridor stood a small pale, immaculately dressed man. Long wing ears curving out from his jaw, dark brown hair combed delicately over the tips. Weyoun's sorrowful lilac eyes met the Cardassians golden orbs and they held.

"This may come as a shock to you," said Weyoun with a slightly, nervous chuckle "But this really came as a surprise." Damar was silent as the Vorta paused to take in his reaction "I trusted you Damar." Weyoun paused again; when he spoke next his voice was a mere sotto voce

"I trusted you." Damar felt something strange curl and twist in his chest. He had expected many things of the Vorta- but never this. This... sadness. There was another pause in which both weighed up the other. Weyoun absorbed the Cardassian one last time committing him to memory.

"I'll be obliged to tell the Founder's o f this encounter."

"I could shoot you if it would help." Said Damar flatly, a pout pursing up his full lips. Weyoun chuckled

"I'm sure you would." He said, a natural and charming smile lighting his face. He raised his eyes once more to regard the Cardassian from under his long lashes. Suddenly he tipped his head back up and perked his ears. He turned his head to towards the passage behind him and froze. Somewhere in the distance he must have heard footsteps.

"You ought to be going." Said the Vorta turning back toward his enemy. Damar opened his mouth to speak but found there was nothing for him to say. So instead he nodded tightly and turned, giving Weyoun one last look before he stepped over the ledge and the door closed behind him.

The Vorta waited for a good few moments, until he heard the hiss of the ship leaving the docking bay and counted until he was sure of it being outside of tractor range. He paused for moment more before he slipped a Cardassian phaser dutifully from behind his back. He regarded it for a moment, smirking at the irony before he raised it and shot himself in the shoulder. With a shrill scream he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Within moments a troop of Jem'Hadar hurried around the corner.

"Damar and a group of rebels took a shuttle!" hissed the Vorta "Quickly take me to the Founder- she must be informed!"

"You say you did everything you could too stop them Weyoun," said the Founder turning to regard the injured Vorta who was clasping at his shoulder, his face an opaque mask of calm and serene. She could see he was in pain. She didn't care. "But you did not die. Were you not willing?" Weyoun's felt his empty chest throb at her callousness but he said nothing. She took this as his reply and turned her back to him. "Heal him." She said addressing the Jem'Hadar guards at the door "He is no use to me dead." The two goliaths nodded surely before turning and following the retreating Vorta from the room and into the corridor.

Through the pain Weyoun smiled.

* * *

*Hugs Weyoun* Sorry Weyoun... That Founder's such a bitch! Hope you likey'd! Review! The Founder commands it!

M


	2. Libraries are fun

And now for some (hopefuly humourous) pervy Weyoun slashy, fluffy goodness to get rid of that melancholy feel from last chappie!

Set around the time when the Dominion have control of Terok Nor/DS9.

Poor Damar...

*Discalimer the same as last chappie!*

* * *

"Tell me again why you thought it appropriate to make a holo-program of a 20th century earth library?" Damar frowned; Weyoun just gave him that infuriating, flat unreadable smile

"I enjoy learning Damar, and it's ALWAYS enjoyable to learn more about your enemy- don't you think planetary history is absolutely fascinating?" Damar let out a huge huff of air but didn't reply. He looked up at the endless shelves of books and pursed his lips.

"Which book was it you wanted?" Behind him Weyoun gave an evil grin

"Just that one," he said pointing up, Damar followed his finger "Up there." Damar raised his ridges

"All the way up there?" Weyoun's grin broadened but was gone as quickly as it came when Damar turned to glower at him. Weyoun shrugged

"I don't like heights." Damar grumbled to himself but pulled over the ladder anyway and began to climb up. Weyoun below him just watched him. Well watched a certain part of him- a huge lazy smile on his face. Damar turned to huff at him, Weyoun just smiled and motioned with his hands

"Up you go!" Damar growled and began to climb higher. After a few minutes of the little Vorta shamelessly ogling his arse he turned round again

"This one?" he waved a leather bound book at the Vorta

"No, no. Higher." Damar put the book back with a little more force than necessary. After another five minutes of climbing Damar's patience had finally reached its limit.

"Look do you want this book!" he shouted, Weyoun who was all the way down at the bottom of the shelves, grinned

"Oh very much so!" he shouted back. "In fact it's that one just to your right!" Damar ground his jaw, pouted and reached across to get it before sliding down the ladder and stopping just before the bottom. He turned on the ladder so that he was resting back against the rungs and held the book out, but not before glancing at the title.

"'A history of the rise and fall mink fur coats?'" Weyoun grinned at him and snatched it from him

"Thank you!" he chirped and then he turned and sauntered out.

* * *

Naughty, naughty Vorti- but thats why I love him. ;D Hope you enjoyed. Gooo Revieeeewww!

M


	3. Flirt

An even shorter chapter! D8 Amazing! Just another litle funny one.

Disclaimers the same as last time guys...

In which Weyoun is an encouragable flirt and Damar hates his life.

Enjoy!

* * *

The little Vorta chuckled, titling his head to one side, the corner of his eyes creasing up with forced mirth. His voice full of artificial amusement. Damar frowned and ground his lower jaw against his upper teeth. Was the Breen really so stupid to think that the Vorta really enjoyed his company? Damar scowled and dipped his line of site down so that he was staring at the main console. He heard another warbling cute little laugh from Weyoun. His frown deepened. Gul's he hated the Breen. Funny how the moment that there were no longer enough Cardassian's to kill, when they needed the help of the Breen how all of the little mans attentions and coy flirtation were turned instead upon that hideous brute 'Thot Gor'. Not that Weyoun had ever gone out of his way to keep Damar mollified even when they had been the Dominion's only allies.

Damar felt eyes on him and looked up to see the Vorta glancing at him over his shoulder while Thot was looking at the attack plans. Weyoun gave a maddening smile tipped his head to one side and then turned away again. He knew what he was doing. Damar could have sworn that Weyoun had made it his life mission to make his life a misery. From Weyoun fives brusque and sometimes just plain rude and arrogant treatment of him (as though he was not even worth the dirt he trod on) to Weyoun sevens sudden mood swings when it came to his treatment. Damar was pulled from his thoughts by another delightful little laugh from the elfin little man. This time Damar was sure that they were laughing at him. Weyoun kept turning to look at him, Thot Gor obviously thought it was so that he could check whatever it was he was saying, but Damar knew better. It was because he wanted and excuses to pull faces at him without the Thot noticing. He glowered back from under his ridges. Weyoun pursed his lips into a pout to try and avoid smiling. He grinned and lowered his eyelids batting his long black lashes and then turned away again.

Damar sighed- today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I KNOW its short! I'm sorry! It doesn't look this short on Word I swear! Review though.. REVIEEEWWW! Even if it is to moan about length- Size isn't everything! D


	4. Damar's Revenge

and now for Damar to get a little revenge of his own on that naughty little Vorti...

*not canon*

Disclaimer- same as last time!

* * *

"Weyoun! Weyoun!" the little Vorta glided over, his customary pleasing, fake smile plastered across his creamy face. Damar looked up from his console, he wasn't going to miss this

"You call this Kanar!" snarled the transferred, Cardassian Legate "This isn't Kanar!" he roared, Weyoun continued to smile

"Well I do apologise I-" he was abruptly cut off when the entire glass of the honey like, sticky tan liquid was thrown down the front of his perfectly tailored suite. Weyoun froze. His mouth was agape, flapping open and shut like a fish, his eyes like huge lilac moons in his glowing pale face.

"Get me another one." Snarled the Cardassian menacingly, leering down at the smaller man from the top of his noticeable height difference. Then he turned away. Behind him Weyoun snapped his mouth shut and began to silently fume. Damar was barely able to cover his sniggers. Weyoun turned to give him an annoyed, confused and slightly pleading look as though he expected Damar to do something about it. Damar didn't, in fact he'd invited the Legate to the ship because he had known that the foul tempered Cardassian would do exactly as he just had- and the arrogant little Vorta was just BEGGING to be put in his place. Of course Damar would have loved to have done it himself but it was much more amusing this way. Weyoun realised Damar had no intention of helping him and mouthed a silent, fuming

"I'll get you!" at which Damar merely chuckled smoothly at. 'Poke the Bear' – he could see why the Vorta found this game so appealing.

* * *

note: 'poke the bear'- a game in which you annoy someone who is already angry/ make someone angry by winding them up/tormenting them until they get bursting, hopping mad and through a tantrum.

;3

Review please! :D

M


	5. Voyeur

Weyoun is a peeping tom and Damar is not a happy spoonhead.

Disclaimer: Not. Mine

slight language- though its cut off. minor violence.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

The door hissed open and Damar stepped through. He paused; Weyoun who was seated at one of the consoles was staring at him, his eyes wide and face frozen in shock and horror. Damar looked at him, a look of suspicion and confusion on his face. Weyoun just continued to stare like a deer in the headlights, like someone who had been caught doing something wrong. Damar looked past him and at the screen that the Vorta had been looking at before he had come in. His mouth opened in to an angry circle, his face twisting into a furious snarl, a growl rumbling form his lips

"Are those my quarters!" Weyoun just stared. Damar roared "YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTA-" within seconds he'd launched himself across the room and gripped the Vorta round the throat. Weyoun stared up at him a horrified, terrified look in his wild eyes as the Cardassian throttled him, before flinging him to the ground with disgust. Pounding him over the head with his fists again and again until the Vorta was nothing more than a quivering bruised, beaten mass trembling on the floor and whimpering. Damar hissed heavy breaths through his teeth, waiting for his anger to subside. He turned off the console and aimed one last brutal kick at the little mans gut before he turned and stormed out.

People watched him as he walked through the promenade. Weyoun could feel their eyes burning into his back. Some with looks of disgust others with perverse amusement. They all knew. And those who didn't whispered and hissed at his bruised, purple face and finger shaped bruises on his throat.

The little Vorta held his head high, the crushing wait of shame and humiliation burning in his violet eyes. Even that whore Major Kira smirked at him as he passed. He strode all the way to the meeting room and waited outside the door for a few moments to compose himself. The door opened and he stepped in. Everyone turned to look at him. Damar who was standing next to Dukat turned, his hands clenching into white knuckled fists, his nostrils flaring and eyes full of fire and anger. Dukat just smirked, almost as though he was holding back his laughter. The Vorta breathed in deeply, his body trembling. Damar and he stared at each other. Weyoun could just feel where this day was heading.

* * *

Tadaaa. ¦:'


	6. Sunny side up

A MUCH different tone from the last one. This ones a little more LOL- and a little more suggestive in some parts. ;D

Weyoun's not the only peeper!

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now! *screams* !

* * *

Soft gold light. Slim pale hands smoothing warm oil sensually across pale skin. Uncoiling tight muscles with soft sighs. Long creamy legs and thighs stretching out in the heat. Long dark, thick lashes batting down on milky cheeks and full lips opening with a soft moan of relief. Damar knew he'd regret his unabashed voyeurism in the morning, when the calm relaxed feeling of hours of drinking and complete intoxication had worn off. When he had a thumping head ache and a sore body, he'd regret his actions. But the warm sun was nice. And Damn Weyoun looked good.

* * *

Yes. It really is just that. No more. See? Thats it! *pouts and folds arms* What? not all my fics can be novels!

M


	7. Double sided sword

Another chappie -after such a long time! Actually its a miracle this was done usually once I leave a fic for a while I never go back, the only reason I finished this meagre gift was because I re-read all your reviews and was all 'Aww you guys!' so I decided to get back to writing some WeyounXDamar. You really did inspire me. :3

This entire series of ficlets is dedicated to you all. Terribly sorry about that! ;D

Normal disclaimer blah blah. derp.

A little bit of Weyoun and Damar fluffy sillieness cutness I guess. Another day at Damar's office of sorts.

* * *

Weyoun laughed lightly, gently touching the tips of his fingers to his chest and lowering his long dark lashes down onto his cheeks; a smile of true mirth lighting his joyous face as he chuckled at Damar's expense. Damar just sulked, brow low and his pouty frown even lower.

"I'm sorry," apologised the Vorta, laughter still in his voice as he dramatically wiped a tear from his eye "I thought it was funny." Damar just grumbled low in his chest and looked away "You really should stop letting yourself be beaten up by these women. It's most uncomplimentary for your masculinity." Weyoun smirked with a little smirk, his eyes twinkling with delight at Damar's discomfort over his fresh black eye.

"She took me by surprise." Grumbled the grumpy Cardi with a sour look. Weyoun just laughed harder.

"Oh-oh you are just too cute!"he cried flapping a hand, Damar looked up at him with a startled, bemused expression that widened his eyes in his resentful face "If your petulant pouting and grouchy complaining wasn't so endearing I might just get rid of you entirely!" the Vorta just grinned as Damar managed to reign in another pout at his remark.

"Thanks." He rumbled grumpily kneading his bruised eye with his fist like a sleepy bear, Weyoun burst into a fresh bout of chuckles.

* * *

Read and Review!


	8. Sexy's on the other foot

Another super duper short, I thought the other update was too small so I wrote this one to give you a little more.. what was it.. 'bang for your buck' ;3 This ones short but sexy so enjoy!

(I was listening to Phil Collins- In the air tonight' so if you wanna listen to that whilst reading it might help set the mood)

disclaimer: I dont own, if you dont know this by now you must have a short term memory problems.

* * *

"Oh I know about you and your predecessor quite well! My previous downloaded all of his memories into me." A hand dragged up the front of his jacket, Weyoun eight's breath caught in his throat, jagged, a low rough voice rumbled in his ear, a warm front pressed to his back, he let his eyes flutter closed

"Not everything." Rumbled Damar huskily and Weyoun barely suppressed a whimper of desire "For example..." the Cardassian purred leaning in until his lips were brushing against the Vorta's delicate ear, Weyoun's breathe hissed out of his lips in ragged little gasps "You might not know..." the hand had been joined by another crawling up his chest to his lapels "I really do hate you."

Weyoun stood in an unhearing rapture for a few seconds as the hands tugged at his lapels. Damar smiled evilly against his cheek and pulled back disappearing out of the door.

Weyoun eight remained alone; suddenly cold, suddenly angry and aggravatingly lustful.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
